The Three Words
by thundra18
Summary: Mikan Sakura has a huge crush on a boy who’s two years older than her. She always dreamed that he’ll say those three words to her. Now, she finally has the guts to introduce herself to him, she found out that he’s really kind. That’s when she started to f


Mikan Sakura has this huge crush on a boy who's 2 years older than her

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice just the plot of this story… **

**Summary: Mikan Sakura has a huge crush on a boy who's two years older than her. She always dreamed that he'll say those three words to her. Now, she finally has the guts to introduce herself to him, she found out that he's really kind. That's when she started to fall for him more. And just because of chatting with him in ym, her dream finally came true.**

_I just made this story because I got bored. Hope you'll enjoy it! :D_

**The Three Words**

Mikan Sakura has this huge crush on a boy who's 2 years older than her. It just happened that this certain boy is one of the most popular guys in school. He's a member of a band in their school and not just a plain member, but the lead VOCALIST of the band. He's also quite popular to girls and he's also good looking.

The truth is, she just lacks what you call "self-trust". She doesn't trust herself because she thinks that she's a nerd or a geek because she belongs to the special class. She also thinks of herself as plain and not that pretty just like any other girls out there. What she didn't know is that many girls are dying to be in her shoes right now.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

And it just happened in this certain day when she got enough confidence to add him in her list of friends in YM. (yahoo messenger)

He approved her request to add him and she was really happy. While she was online, a chat window suddenly popped up. And she was totally freaking out because it was none other than her crush, Hyuuga Natsume.

_Natsume Hyuuga: TnX for the add! :D_

Her hands seemed to be out of her control since it was shaking non-stop. She was actually nervous since she doesn't know what to reply, but after a minute or so, she was able to control it already.

_Sakura Mikan: You're welcome! :D_

She didn't start a conversation since she's just to shy to chat with him The night passed by until she go sleepy. She was hesitating at first whether to say goodnight to him or not. But at the end, she chose the first one.

_Sakura Mikan: go to go already. Goodnight!!_

_Byeee!!_

_Natsume Hyuuga: Same to you. _

Those three words from him made Mikan blush ten shades of red. For her, she'll never forget those three words. But still, she was hoping that her dream will come true. That one day, the three words that will come out from his lips and the words that he'll type will be …

" _I Love You "_

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

The next day at school, her classmates were really suspicious of her actions. She's so cheerful and it seemed that something or someone inspired her.

After school, she hurriedly went home just to use the computer. She finally has the guts to chat with him now. After an hour of waiting, Natsume Hyuuga was now online.

_Sakura Mikan: Hi!!_

_Natsume Hyuuga: Hello!_

_Sakura Mikan: How's your day?_

_Natsume Hyuuga: Oh! just fine. Lots of assignments.._

_Sakura Mikan: O I see.. It's really tough to be in 3__rd__ year_

_Natsume Hyuuga: Yeah.. I really have to agree. By the way,_

_What year are you from? And how did you get my ym?_

The sudden question startled her. She doesn't want him to know that she had gone through lots of difficulties just to get his ym. Just like lowering her pride just to ask some 3rd year students for his YM. And you know it's really embarrassing because they teased her non-stop. She slowly typed her reply to him. Maybe she'll just avoid that question that's why she just answered the 1st one .

_Sakura Mikan: Oh! I'm a 1__st__ year student and I'm _

_Sure you don't know me. Hahaha_

_Natsume Hyuuga: Oh! maybe. I might not know your name _

_But maybe your face is familiar.. soo again,_

_How did you get my ym?_

She was starting to get pissed off by the question. Maybe she really doesn't have any choice. She have to answer this question or else… he'll get suspicious.

_Sakura Mikan: Okay. I got it from your classmates. It's just that_

_I really admire your voice and I love your band. _

_You and your band mates are making our school famous. _

_Natsume Hyuuga: haha.. thanks !! _

_Sakura Mikan: You know, I really thought of you as a _

_Not-so-approachable person but now, those impressions_

_Of mine about you changed. I mean, I didn't _

_Expect that you're soo kind and approachable._

What she said was really true. She didn't expect him to be that nice. She's starting to get comfortable chatting with him. It's like she's falling for him more and more each day.

He's the perfect guy for her. He's kind, handsome, sporty, talented and of course smart. All he wanted in a guy are in him. He's really perfect.

_Natsume Hyuuga: hey!! Are you still there?_

_Mikan Sakura: Oh sorry.. I kinda spaced out for a while.. Hehe.._

_Natsume Hyuuga: hahaha… you know, I really want to meet you._

_Why don't we meet at the cafeteria tomorrow? _

"oh my god!!" That's what all she could scream in her mind. Her eyes were wide in shock. She was not expecting this one from him.

_Mikan Sakura: What?!_

_Natsume Hyuuga: Is there something wrong?? _

_I mean I want to be friends with you in person yah know._

_I found you really interesting and comfortable to chat with._

She can't think of anything as an excuse. That's why she typed some unexpected words which also shocked her.

_Mikan Sakura: oh sure! But… can I call you onii-chan??_

_Since your like the brother figure I'm looking for. Hehe.._

_Natsume Hyuuga: haha… xure! _

She felt her world breaking into pieces as soon as he replied to her. "Maybe this will be the end of my dreams. Maybe I'll really never hear nor see the three words I'm dreaming of. Maybe we'll just stay friends." She thought.

_Natsume Hyuuga: So see you at the foodcourt lil sis??_

_Mikan Sakura: okeii! See yah there… bye_

_Nytes2x and love you onii-chan! _

_Natsume Hyuuga: ok! See yah… goodnight sweet dreams &_

_I love you.. _

After reading his reply, she almost screamed. She can't believe that he said those three words she always dreamed of... She was very happy that even thought she's just his friend and lil sister figure, she was able to see him type those three words. Now, she believed that the saying "nothing is impossible" is true after all.

"Maybe being his lil sis is not bad after all." She thought with a smile as she turned off her laptop. She then drifted off to her dreamland with a huge smile on her face.

**Hope you enjoyed reading it guyz. Please tell me what you think of the story.**

**Hope you didn't got bored reading this one.**

**Hehehe…**

**Send your comments and compliments by simply putting it in ur review!!**

**XD**

**reviews.reviews.reviews. reviews.reviews.reviews.**

**love yah readers!**

**Arigatou! Tosha! Salamat! Thank you! **


End file.
